Soldier Boy
by Melissalee116
Summary: This takes place in our world, in America (Because I'm from here and there's a War happening and all...) And it is what I could imagine happening if Ash was a Soldier. Short cute One-Shot with Pokeshiping Just because I love Ash and Misty :)


_**Okay so apparently I'm doing one-shots now… At least I complete them in less than a year I guess. Anyway this is because I was listening to Pandora Radio and there was a song where a whole bunch of people were talking to their soldiers overseas and it hit me that if Ash lived in our world I could kind of see him being a soldier… **_

_**I disregarded that thought when I realized Ash would in fact make a pretty awful soldier with his impulsiveness but then I decided to write it anyway. Either way this is dedicated to our American Soldiers (and every soldier) fighting for peace. May you Come home to your loved ones safe and soon.**_

He held the soft pink material rubbing it in his hands. He always had it on him, usually tucking into his helmet, hidden and safe. It was the only thing of hers that he could bring with him everywhere that could be hidden from the sergeant. He looked around at the other guys; all dressed the same in their camo uniforms. These ones were sand colored, and he let out a relieved sigh knowing today he got to go home. He remembered the day he left three years ago with a lot of agony.

"_So just be safe please…" She whispered from across the room, the door was in reach and she seemed to be doing everything she could to avoid it just a little longer. Ash felt her sadness and he went over pulling her in for one more hug. Her short red hair barley hit her shoulders, and her normally blue-green cerulean eyes were red from tears she'd been trying to hide all night. _

"_I will be I promise." He said giving her a small squeeze. He looked at his beautiful best friend… _

_He'd wanted to ask her to be more than that for a while now, but he knew he couldn't do that to her right before he deployed; it wasn't fair. When he squeezed her she flat out started to cry in his broad chest. "Don't cry Mist. I'll be fine."_

"_What if you're not?" She sobbed. He closed his eyes hating to face the very real possibility that he could die out there. But he shook it off very quickly, needing to be strong for her. _

"_Don't worry Mist, I'm like invincible." She laughed and cried at the same time for a few minutes before she knew she had to leave. As they parted she noticed he'd started to cry too. "Don't forget about me Misty." _

"_I couldn't never forget you, you're my best friend…" She trailed off and gave a small smile. _

"_And don't you forget that." She tried to smile but more tears fell, so she reached into her pocket and pulled out the handkerchief her mother had given her before she died. _

"_Here take this so you don't forget me out there." She said softly handing it to him. He shook his head._

"_Mist I can't take that."_

"_Yes you can. Please take it Ash." She said with an actual smile forcing it into his hand. "Besides my Mom told me it would keep me safe, now it can do the same for you so you come back just fine." _

"_I could never forget you Mist."_

"_Then just to protect you. To bring you back safe."_

Looking back he'd imagined saying goodbye to his mother would have been the hardest one, but Misty definitely was, but that little handkerchief had made it the slightest bit easier for him. Whenever he had it he would think of how he had to make it back. Plus it didn't help anything that he hadn't written to her while he was gone. He just couldn't. Every time he tried the letter was incoherent and always said how much he loved her. He always included a small message to her in his letters to his mother though and he hoped she would understand.

In his last letter he told his Mom he was coming home, but he also asked that she not be upset that he would come see her and then he had to go find someone and set things straight. He was sure she knew exactly who and what he'd meant. After being away for three years the twenty one year old had to tell her. Eleven plus years of being in love with her was just all time lost.

When he got off the plain he met his mother, her long brown hair was a contrast to his military cut black hair, but their eyes were the same and he could see the relief she had in them. His father was standing proudly next to her in his old uniform from when he was in the military which was most of Ash's young life. He hugged them both and they drove him back into town not really talking the whole way in a comfortable silence. She didn't hesitate when she stopped in front of Misty's house and his father smiled.

"Go get her soldier." He said full of pride in his son. Ash gave an appreciative nod as he stepped out of the car and moved toward the door. He knocked and waited until her older sister Violet answered. She smiled but didn't let him in.

"She's not here Ash; she's down at the shopping corner with Lilly."

"Thanks Vi."

"And Ash," She added as he turned. "It's good to see that you're okay." He gave a smile as he hurried off. It wasn't far but he needed to be with her so he ran, he ran faster than he knew he could until he came to the little outdoor mall. He scanned the crowds looking for her unmistakable red hair. He looked around for five minutes until he saw her with her sister in front of a cloths store.

"MISTY!" He called out not caring who looked. He watched as her body tensed up and she twisted, her hair flinging about her face. Her bright eyes widened and her hand reached up to graze her open mouth. She was in shock and it took a second for her to gather her thoughts.

"Ash? She mumbled but he saw her lips move as he started toward her. She started toward him too letting her bags fall to the ground as she flew at him using all her strength to run, as if, if she took too long he would disappear again. "Ash!" She called out again just steps away from him. She flung herself into his arms and he greedily squeezed her close to him the feel of her being the only therapy he needed. The passerbys watched the touching scene nosily wondering who they were to each other, not knowing that they themselves didn't even know. She felt her tears of extreme relief release themselves and she gripped him as tightly as she could. He held onto her as close as he could refusing to put her down. She didn't seem to mind seeing as her legs were wrapped around his waist. He moved his head back enough to look at her.

"You look so good Mist."

"Me? You're _here_." She started not sure how to proceed. "Why didn't you write?" She begged finally making him set her down. His hands moved to her face as he whipped her tears. He looked so ashamed.

"I couldn't, every time I tried I couldn't find the words."

"But you could in those half notes to your Mom?" She demanded, he knew she wasn't truly angry. It was purely hurt. He knew he had to tell her, but not here.

"Come with me." He said she looked back at Lilly who nodded and picked up Misty's bags quietly moving on without her baby sister. She looked back to Ash, here with her in his uniform finally home again and she knew she had to know what he was going to say. Three years had been far too long.

He led her to their favorite clearing near the river where they had played and fished when they were younger. She looked around with a sad smile.

"I came here all the time while you were gone." She whispered "It was the only place I could feel close to you when I missed you."

"I'm sorry I never wrote you a letter of your own Misty."

"I just don't understand why Ash. I had to wait for your Mom to call me once a month to let me know that you were all right and it was awful! It's bad enough never knowing, but that phone call was the scariest thing ever. I never knew what she would tell me Ash! I was so worried about you. You told me not to forget you, but you couldn't even put that damned little scrap of a note in its own envelope!" She'd started to cry again and Ash wrapped his arms around her again. He'd hugged her from behind but she shifted at his touch to hug him back. Then she hit his chest over and over, and he just let her get all her anger out here in their favorite spot. When she was done she collapsed into him and he sat them both down on the soft grass. She leaned into him and he couldn't help but smile. He took a deep breath knowing he needed to say this here and now.

"I couldn't write you because every time I tried I would write about how much I missed you, and how much I love you." She jerked her head up at him trying to read his face. He looked away from her as he continued. "I've always loved you, and when I finally felt like I could say it I was already going to go… I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't finally tell you how much you meant to me and then leave you like that." He finally looked at her again. So much time had passed but she looked the same, and it made him feel so much better seeing that. She felt her heart stop as he spoke but when he looked at her, taking her in, looking for her reaction, she stopped her hesitation. She moved to her knees to get better leverage but before she could kiss him he stopped her. "Mist?"

"I love you too." She said softly resulting in a passionate kiss from him, all the held back emotions between them released in this blast of affection. He'd pushed his hat off in the process and it lay there forgotten until they parted. He hadn't released her fully, not really willing to let her go at all for as long as possible so she stay cuddled in his arms breathing him in and just enjoying the fact that he was actually home. At some point her eyes wandered to his fallen hat and she reached to grab it, as soon as she did she saw the handkerchief and her heart stopped. "You kept it on you?" She breathed, picking it up delicately.

"You told me it would keep me safe, and I had to make back. I had to make it back to you." She kissed him again and all he could do after was smile and hold her close. She was finally his, and well it had taken him long enough…

_**It's tiny so that's it… But reviews are welcome and thanks for reading**_

_**As always Happy Reading :~D**_


End file.
